


The Most Important Thing

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV), Partners (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: A disheartening experience at a much-anticipated Harvard reunion throws Frasier's life in turmoil, until he he is reminded of what truly matters. Inspired by a scene in the short-lived Kelsey Grammar sitcom "Partners" (episode: "The Law School Reunion")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The premise for this story originated from a scene in an episode of Kelsey Grammar's short-lived (and entertaining) show "Partners" and it seemed to work perfectly as a "Frasier" story. No prior knowledge of "Partners" is needed to understand this story but if it is available to view online, it's worth checking out. The FX network did Kelsey Grammar and Martin Lawrence a disservice by canceling the show before it found an audience. Just FYI, I used some of the details of his character's background in "Partners" to write this story, so it won't be entirely accurate when applied to "Frasier Crane".

He was thinking about it when he returned to his hotel room. He thought about it while he tossed and turned in the luxurious hotel bed, listening to the drone of the Boston city traffic twenty five stories below.

He was thinking about it the next morning as he checked out of the hotel as quickly as possible and hailed a cab to take him to Logan International Airport. He thought about it during the entire six-hour multi-time zone flight across the country to Seattle.

He thought about it as the plane touched down in the Emerald City. He thought about it while he climbed into his black BMW and drove to his home at the Elliott Bay Towers.

And he was still thinking about it when he waved in greeting to Morrie, the doorman who had in the years that he'd lived in the Elliott Bay Towers, become his friend, before entering the elevator that would take him to his home on the nineteenth floor.

Home.

Never had such a small word had such a profound meaning.

Boston used to be his home, many years ago. He'd lived there for years, even before he'd met Lilith, fell in love with her and produced a beautiful son; Frederick. But daringly in his mind he put his family aside. Because the truth was that the time he'd spent at Harvard Medical School was his proudest accomplishment.

He thought he could go back. When he received the invitation in the mail he was overjoyed and he immediately called up the person who meant the most to him; not his father (although he loved his father dearly), but Niles. He was the only person who would truly understand what it meant. And as Frasier had expected, Niles had been almost as enthusiastic about the Harvard reunion as Frasier had, encouraging him to make the trip.

After he RSVP'd, he found that he was looking foreword to his trip to Boston, seeing his colleagues, professors and his fraternity brothers. He was so enthusiastic about it that he'd succeeded in almost driving Daphne and his father crazy for the past three weeks telling story after story about his days as a student and proud member of the prestigious Delta Beta fraternity.

Of course, Niles had been the only one who wasn't annoyed by the endless praise on the esteemed Harvard Medical School. In fact, the more stories Frasier told, the more Niles wanted to hear; a circumstance that surprised Frasier immensely, for it was the first time Niles had taken such an interest in Frasier's life. Perhaps Niles was just being kind, making up for years of bickering and competition to see who could be more successful. Or perhaps he was taking an interest because he truly cared about his older brother. At least that's what Frasier liked to think.

Now he wished (oh, how he wished) that he had considered asking Niles to come along on the journey. With Niles there, Frasier could have possibly avoided the ridicule, the shame and the hurt. Or at least he would have had someone there who understood. However, asking Niles to come along would have been a huge imposition. He'd already posed an imposition on the station, shuffling things around in order to accommodate his absence. In order for his show to air at its regular time, he was grateful that there was a surplus of tapes containing "The Best of the Dr. Frasier Crane" show readily available at Roz's fingertips.

In the end, he'd carefully made his decision about his Harvard reunion. Frasier had gone alone, determined to make this trip his most memorable ever. It turned out to be the worst decision he'd ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

He remembered the events of the journey clearly, as though he was relieving them again; a scenario that he certainly didn't want to partake in. And yet the memories still came, haunting him even now….

He searched through his closet until he found it; his red blazer with the patch featuring Betsy Ross above his breast pocket. The yellow logo was an odd one to be sure, but it was a symbol of Delta Beta, meaning "The Unity of Honor and Life".

In the privacy of his bedroom, he reached into his closet and carefully removed the blazer from the hanger, carefully slipping the garment around his shoulders. It was much too tight, making him cringe when he realized that it no longer fit.

Years of spending his evenings at Cheers, drinking a variety of alcoholic beverages, eating in the finest restaurants and enjoying a more relaxed lifestyle that transitioned nicely from Boston to Seattle had somehow managed to ruin his once sleek frame.

He'd only been wearing the jacket for a few minutes when he found that he had to take it off before the lack of circulation got the best of him. But he was determined to bring it with him and make it work. It was a tradition among Delta Beta members to wear their jackets at every type of gathering; most notably reunions in which the billionaire JP Buchanan would be in attendance and he wasn't about to miss out on this opportunity. Buchanan was the head of the largest medical school in Boston and Frasier wasn't about to sacrifice tradition by wearing just an ordinary (although stylish) suit. Only his Delta Beta blazer would do. The jacket might have been a bit snug but it was perfect for the occasion.

He opened his briefcase, smiling with satisfaction as he removed the stack of high-gloss business cards; the ones that read "Frasier Crane, Professional Psychiatrist."  
It was true that he could have flaunted his Seattle popularity, for thanks to KACL 880 AM he was a fixture in almost every Seattle home, even if only through the airwaves. But when it came to Harvard Medical School, he regarded himself as an equal. Still, it never hurt to make a good impression.

He packed quickly and said his goodbyes to Niles, Daphne and his dad. And suddenly he was on his way.

He was overjoyed at the prospect of seeing his fraternity brothers; Thomas, Berry and Lyle after so many years… years that had somehow turned into decades, but he wouldn't let himself feel any sort of unease. He was successful, smart and proud, and rightly so. And he couldn't wait to show the world (or at least the attendants of the Harvard reunion) what he'd become.  
He patted his breast pocket in which he'd carefully placed the high-gloss business cards and hurried into the hotel lobby.

The place was magnificent; even more so than the hotel uptown where he'd booked his stay weeks ago. Perhaps he should have taken the suggestion of the letter that was enclosed with the Harvard invitation and stayed here instead. The rates were certainly cheaper, but the lobby was much more impressive. For a split second he wondered if Lilith was even aware that this fabulous hotel existed.

The thought of his ex-wife was quickly shrugged off, replaced with the words of wisdom that his little brother had given him; advice that he never dreamed would come from the mouth of Niles Crane;

"Just be you, Frasier." Niles had said, putting his hand on Frasier's shoulder. "You'll be fine. You have every right to be proud of what you've accomplished."

In the lobby Frasier looked into the full length mirror that occupied one enormous wall and smiled in amusement at his appearance. The blazer was by all accounts much too tight and he did look absolutely ridiculous, not to mention the fact that he could barely breathe unless he left the jacket unbuttoned; definitely a faux pas when it came to the Crane rule of stylishness. But in this case he was willing to make a huge exception. He just hoped that his success story of his life thus far would prove to draw people's interest away from the fact that his jacket left much to be desired. Even if his somewhat-odd appearance was noticed, he and his fraternity brothers would surely get a good laugh out of the situation and really, wasn't that the point of reunions, to laugh and have a good time?

With a smile on his face and his heart beating in anticipation he moved toward the banquet room, graciously accepting his name tag from the cordial volunteers sitting at long tables. They checked him in and he made his way to the banquet room doors. As soon as he thrust them open, he felt as though he'd stepped back in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Frasier recognized his fraternity brothers instantly and embraced them whole-heartedly. But he couldn't ignore the fact that they had broken their long-standing tradition, choosing to wear business suits and ties rather than their fraternity blazers. In fact, almost everyone in attendance was dressed in a sophisticated manner; all except for Frasier, who was starting to feel more and more out of place.

Dear God…

Lyle, Thomas and Barry had laughed at his ensemble and Frasier in turn had laughed along with them. But he couldn't ignore the feeling of betrayal. Suddenly he felt like an outsider among a group of people who had meant so much to him. He planned his thoughts carefully before speaking again.

"Hey, you all look great, but what happened to tradition? I thought we were brothers!"

"We are brothers!" Thomas replied.

"Brothers till the end." added Lyle.

The four men each raised a hand, arranging their fingers to display the Delta Beta sign and recited the brief but poignant chant "Unity Forever!"

"So…" Frasier began casually. "I thought we had a transition going! Where's your Harvard Medical School spirit? Where are your blazers?"

"Oh, we don't wear those anymore!" Barry said flatly. "We're grown men for God's sake!""Can you imagine how stupid the four of us would look wearing those blazers?" Lyle laughed. "We'd look like the Four Stooges! Besides, those jackets are highly flammable, Frasier! I can't believe you didn't kno2w that!"

The men laughed and Frasier joined in, but his heart just wasn't handling this well. However, he wasn't about to admit that he was hurt by their comments. He was certain they were meant all in fun. It was best to just play along.

"We sure would look ridiculous!" He laughed. "I wasn't even going to wear this damn thing but… Well, it was Niles' idea. He thought we'd get a good laugh out of it. And we have! So, how about a drink?"

The question had him chuckling to himself, remembering what a significant question that had been in college and it was sure to get Thomas riled up. The old guy could drink Frasier under the table if he'd wanted to back in the day. Of course Frasier's preferred drink was wine, but he had consumed plenty of cans of beer back in his Harvard era, thanks to the abundance of fraternity parties they held. But the parties were only limited to an esteemed group of people; namely Barry, Lyle and himself.

They were the only ones who knew about his somewhat rambunctious lifestyle. Although Niles and his father both knew that Frasier enjoyed beer and had enjoyed plenty of it at Cheers, they knew nothing about the amount of alcohol he'd consumed as a Harvard Medical School student. The course load was extremely difficult and Frasier quickly learned that alcohol could calm his nerves and seemed to make studying a little easier. However, he was smart enough to know his limits and made sure to focus on his schooling. But now he was anxious to relive those days in the frat house.

"No thanks, just seltzer water for me." Thomas said.

Frasier couldn't help it. He laughed out loud. Thomas had one hell of a sense of humor. "You can't be serious!"

But Thomas wasn't laughing now. "Actually I am."

"Not even one for old time's sake?"

"Nope."

"What? Are you afraid I'll beat your record? What's it up to now, thirteen beers?"

"I don't drink at all anymore."

"Ah, I knew it! You've turned cowardly on me!"

Now Thomas' expression turned serious; almost angry. "No Frasier, I told you, I just don't drink anymore because of my ulcer!"

Again Frasier laughed. "That's absurd! How-."

Lyle shot Frasier an annoyed glance. "God, Frasier lighten up and leave him alone! We're not frat boys anymore! How old are you, twenty?"

"You sure have changed." Barry said, startling Frasier with the sound of his voice after such a long period without saying anything at all. And it wasn't hard to see the way Barry was shaking his head in disbelief.

Frasier tugged nervously at his collar, wanting to know exactly what Barry meant by that comment, but decided against it. And just as he had decided to change the subject, Thomas spoke again.

"Frasier, didn't you learn anything in medical school? Alcohol mixed with any kind of medication makes students psycho and suicidal. "

"Yeah, Frasier, you should know that! You're a shrink, aren't you?"  
Frasier cringed at Barry's harsh slang term for the profession he loved so much. It was his mother's profession and now it was his and Niles. Frasier liked to think of it as the Crane brothers leaving a legacy to their mother.

"Well, actually yes!" He reached into his jacket pocket and handed them each a high-gloss business card. "Frasier Crane at your service. I'm a-."

"Radio shrink!" Lyle said, causing the three of them to burst into loud, uproarious laughter.

"Radio shrink?" Thomas laughed. "What in the hell is that?"

Frasier swallowed hard and tried to smile. Perhaps this was a chance to finally flaunt his success and make himself feel worthy. "Well, it's-."

Barry was looking at him intently now. "Waaaaiiiittt a minute… You're one of those doofus idiots who gives advice to a bunch of lowlifes on talk radio aren't you? I was bored one night and I heard one on the radio in LA. God, what a crock! I can't believe people think that stuff actually helps! The guy must have been one of those losers who couldn't get a real psychiatrist job!"

He was about to tell Barry, Lyle and Thomas about how rewarding his career had been thus far; how he loved helping people who otherwise might not seek help, but did so because they were on the radio and not in person. Or how since joining KACL, he'd made wonderful friends and become closer to his family since the move to Seattle.

But now he just didn't see the point.


	4. Chapter 4

With a sigh Frasier retreated into the Men's room, desperate to be alone. It was of little comfort, however, that he found the place empty. But at least here he wouldn't be judged or ridiculed by anyone. Dear God is this what he'd become? A well-respected radio psychiatrist and Harvard graduate, reduced to hiding in the Men's room, simply becuase his feelings were hurt? WHat would his listeners think? What would his dad think? What would Niles think? And worse, what would his mom think?

He was better than this; much better. He knew what he had to do. He would leave the confines of the stark Men's room and boldly return to the reunion. Yes, he had to face up to his critics. Surely there was someone with whom he could carry on an enjoyable conversation.

But no sooner had he made the decision to return did the door start to move.

Like a frightened little boy, he hurried into the nearest stall and closed the door, content to stay hidden from sight. He listened carefully, hearing footsteps; the opening and closing of the stall door beside him; the flush of water and then footsteps heading toward the sink. The water ran in a steady stream followed by the most prominent sound of all; that of painfully familiar voices.

"How crazy is it to see everyone again?" Barry asked, his voice bellowing in the small Men's room.

"Can you believe that Crane is here?" Thomas laughed. "He went from uptight student to radio shrink! And he's still as uptight as ever!"

The laughter echoed off the tile and chrome, making Frasier's ears hurt. Or perhaps it was merely the words that were being spoken.

"He looked so damn desperate, handing out those business cards." Lyle said, producing more laughter from the three men.

"His professor carried him for so long that I'm surprised that he can even walk!"

The words and the sarcastic laughter pierced him like an emotional knife through his soul. Once again he heard footsteps, the water shut off and then the door groaned. Slowly he opened his stall door just a crack, but it was the worst possible timing. He'd opened it at the precise moment that the men; his so-called brothers-were leaving the Men's room. But it was the way each man so ceremoniously tossed his expensive high-gloss business cards into the trash can and walked out of the door.

When he was once again alone, Frasier swallowed hard and stepped out of his stall. His heart was heavy; heavier than ever before. This was far worse than when he would get into the fights with Lilith or the reality that his marriage had crumbled before his feet. It hurt worse than when Diane left him at the alter or when he would constantly allow himself to be shunned in high school. It was the worst pain imaginable.

He fought the moisture that was forming in his eyes; for he refused to the wetness for what it really was, the beginning of an emotional breakdown. He went to the sink and washed his hands, splashing water on his face and dried his face and hands with paper towels. One more glance into the mirror to make sure there was no sign of vulnerability written on his face. And then he opened the door to return to the reunion. But he paused just outside the doorway and turned around, heading back inside.

His chest ached as he reached into his pocket and removed the stack of expensive high-gloss business cards bearing his name. He glanced at them only for a moment before they fell from his hand, fluttering to the place where they belonged; the trash can.


	5. Chapter 5

He was scheduled to be in Boston for three more days, but as the limo whisked him back to his hotel, he immediately rushed to his room, turned on his laptop and booked the first available flight back to Seattle. He simply couldn't leave Boston soon enough. As quickly as possible he packed his things and bid goodbye to the friendly, helpful and at this point every confused hotel staff, anxious to hail a taxi.

On the ride to the airport, he was silent; an uncommon scenario, for he always made a point of making small talk with the taxi drivers, even if they didn't share his enthusiasm for such.

Once at the airport he began to feel a bit better, a bit less anxious. As though a gift had been handed to him, he miraculously managed to breeze through security and in no time at all, he had boarded his flight to Seattle.

"Have a pleasant flight, Dr. Crane!" The airline attendant called out to him as he walked into the tunnel that led to his plane. Because of the short notice in changing his flight, he was forced to accept a seat in coach and found himself sitting next to a man who surely held the world record for talking without stopping to take a breath.

Needless to say, the man talked incessantly, hardly even noticing that Frasier was paying him no mind whatsoever.

It went without saying that the flight was largely unbearable, between his own insecurities and doing his best to ignore the man beside him. The seat was cramped, there was no meal served and he could have sworn that the plane was moving slower then normal. For surely it shouldn't have taken so long to get to Seattle from Boston.

In the past, flights between "The Cradle of Liberty" and "The Emerald City" took no time at all but that was not the case today. Not at all. So he was eternally grateful when he leaned over to look out of the tiny window catching a small glimpse of the Seattle skyline, where the Space Needle stood majestically in the center.

The Emerald City.

He was home.


	6. Chapter 6

Never in his life had he been as anxious to see his front door, but as he inserted his key into the lock, his heart felt heavy in his chest. He took a deep breath and opened the door. As he'd expected, Daphne was on the opposite side, standing in his foyer, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Dr. Crane! We weren't expecting you for a few more days! Not that we mind of course because I'm glad you're home, but I thought you'd still be in Boston! So how was your trip? Did you see your old friends, catch up on old-."

But he was no longer listening as he walked right past her and headed for his room, unable to even look her in the eye. Her soft voice called to him, beckoning him to turn around, showing compassion and kindness the way she usually did, except when he'd put too much pressure on her-as he often did. But now he couldn't bear the gesture.

He walked into his bedroom-his sanctuary- and shut the door forcefully, causing the pictures to rattle on the walls as he dropped his luggage onto the floor. Not even gathering to change his clothes, he took off his shoes and climbed into bed, pulling the comforter up to his chin. He turned on his side, his head cradled by the familiar feel of his pillow; the one he'd paid handsomely for through an exclusive mail-order catalog, directly from Maine.

Not even the presence of Eddie (he had no idea how that dog had managed to sneak into his room) could have possibly bothered him. The usually annoying Jack Russell Terrier jumped onto the bed and promptly laid down next Frasier. Eddie didn't budge one bit; that is, until there came a soft knock on the door.

Frasier lifted his head and stilled, hoping the visitor would go away, but the door opened, revealing his father's home health care worker. "Dr. Crane? I'm sorry to disturb you, but your father and I are concerned. Are you all right?"

He swallowed hard. "I'm fine, Daphne." It was a lie, of course, but he wasn't about to tell her the truth; that he was worlds away from being fine.

She walked further into the room, stopping just feet from where he lay in the bed. Her expression told him that he looked absolutely horrible, but it didn't matter anyway; nothing mattered. He felt her hand on his forehead. "You're awfully warm Dr. Crane, and you certainly don't look fine. Are you sure you're all right? Oh, please don't tell me that you went all the way to Boston and have come back with that horrible flu I've been reading about! Why don't I make you some soup and you can change out of your-." Her eyes widened at the sight of him and she pulled back the covers, making him shiver.

"Why are you still wearing your suit? Oh, Dr. Crane, you silly sod. Come here." She took his hand, coaxing him out of bed. "Now, let's get you out of that suit and into your pajamas. If we hang it up right away it shouldn't have too many-."

Frasier's composure faltered and in one horrifying moment, he began to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Daphne gasped and sat beside him on the bed, her arm around his shoulder. "Dr. Crane, what's wrong?"

He shook his head but said nothing. But she was clearly not satisfied with his lack of a response. She took his chin in her hand, turning his face toward her. "Now, I know you, Dr. Crane. I've known you for years and I know that you never come home from a trip-or anywhere for that matter-without at least acknowledging me presence! And I know bloody well that you aren't the type of man to burst into tears when I walk into the room! Now are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to drag it out of you?"

He sighed deeply, unable to look at her and instead gazed forlornly at his Harvest Wheat hued carpeted floor. "I'm a failure, Daphne. A laughing stock. A fool."

She took his chin in her hand once again, a bit more forcefully, leaving him no choice but to look at her. "Now you listen to me, Dr. Crane. I don't know who put these silly ideas into your head but you're not a failure and you're certainly not a laughing stock or a fool! You may do things that I don't understand but you, your brother and your father are the most wonderful people I know!"

He smiled sadly and nodded. "Thank you, Daphne."

"Now, who put this nonsense into your head? Oh… let me guess, it was your friends from Cheers, wasn't it?"

He looked up sharply. "Cheers?"

"The bar you used to hang around in Boston? You did stop in to pay them a visit, didn't you?"

He gasped, unable to believe that he hadn't even considered visiting his former haunt; the place he jokingly referred to as his home away from home. "No, I… After the reunion, I just came home. I-I couldn't…"

She nodded as though she understood, although she couldn't possibly. Even he didn't understand it.

"Well, I suppose there wasn't much time, what with the reunion and all. But at least you got to see Frederick, right?"

He gasped once more, filled with a humiliation that he had no idea could exist. "My God… Frederick." How on God's green earth could he have forgotten about his son? What kind of father was he?

When his eyes met Daphne's, he had yet to reveal his faux pas, but he could tell by her expression that she was just as stunned as he. But to his great relief, she simply smiled.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to see Frederick, Dr. Crane. I'm sure he would have loved to have seen you. Perhaps you could give him a call? It's not that late in Boston, after all. Tell him that I said hello, all right? Oh, I love that little boy! He sure is missed around here."

"But Daphne, I-I can't!"

Amazingly she laughed. "Of course you can't call him with me in the room, what was I thinking? I'm such a silly sod! I'll leave you to your privacy!" But just as she was about to walk out the door, he called to her.

"Daphne?"

She turned around and smiled. "Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"I-I can't call Frederick. I-I just can't!"

She moved further into the room. "Well, why not? This is your home and he's your son so I don't see why-."

"I'm a failure Daphne! No little boy wants a father who's a failure!"

"Stop saying that!" She yelled, startling him. "Stop saying that right now! I won't listen to this nonsense any longer! I won't! I don't know what's gotten into you, or why you've come home so much sooner than expected but you're not a failure, Dr. Crane! You're not! I-." Her voice quivered and then broke. She turned away, paining him even further.

"Daphne-."

But she walked out of the room, leaving him alone with his misery.


	8. Chapter 8

He was still sitting alone staring at the floor when he heard voices. Curious, he went to the door and listened. He could just make out the faint yet familiar voices of those he loved; His father, Niles and Daphne.

His father's physical therapist he loved only in the way of friendship, of course. But it was a love that was as strong as the bond he shared with his brother, if not stronger. She'd done so much for him in the time that she'd been there. Much more than taking care of his father and giving his brother hope. Frasier had always discouraged Niles' attraction to Daphne but now he was having second thoughts. What was the harm in the two of them falling in love? If Daphne didn't share Niles' feelings, Frasier vowed to be there for support.

To be rejected by Daphne would crush his little brother, but at least he would know once and for all. It wouldn't be the first time that Niles had his heart broken, but Frasier knew that unlike other women- Maris in particular-Daphne would let him down gently. She cared for Niles as well; there was no denying that fact. Anyone could see it and if they couldn't then they were blind to the obvious. It may not be love, but it was a bond nonetheless. A deep friendship was sometimes better than love that might not last. Friendships were forever.

His heart warmed thinking of how much she'd tried to help him; how desperate she seemed. But it was no use. He was a failure and he simply had to accept it. Still, his resistance to her help didn't stop her from trying.

He saw Niles turn, most likely to head into the hallway and he panicked, closing the door and returning to the comfort of his bed. The soft knock on the door made him jump and he hesitated before answering. "Yes?"

"Frasier, it's Niles. May I come in?"

"I-I'm very busy now, Niles. Can't you come back later?"

The door opened and Niles stood there with a determined look on his face. "Now what could you be so busy with that you don't have time to see your brother?"

"Oh, you know… getting caught up on my show and so forth. I was gone for a few days."

"Right… The reunion." Niles said. "How was it?"

"Oh, it was…. Well, as far as reunions go, it was…" He sighed deeply, shuddering slightly when he felt the bed shift underneath his brother's weight. And then Niles hand was on his back.

"Frasier it's me, Niles. Now, look… I'm not supposed to know about this, but I was just talking with Dad and Daphne and-."

To Frasier's horror, tears began falling onto his cheeks, disgracing him even further. "Oh God, Niles.. What am I going to do?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm a failure, Niles. I thought I was a prominent figure at Harvard Medical School. I thought… Oh, it doesn't matter what I thought. I'm a failure in every sense of the word!"

"Frasier, that's not true. You-."

"It is true, Niles. What kind of father goes to Boston for a reunion and completely forgets about his son? I could have at least called him, or come to visit him! I'm sure Lilith would-what is she going to think if she finds out that I was there and didn't make any attempt whatsoever to see our son? What kind of father am I?"

"You're a wonderful father; the kind of father I hope to be whenever-well, if I ever have a son or daughter someday. You can't blame yourself for not being able to see him. I'm sure the reunion took a lot of your time."

Frasier nodded sadly, taking comfort in Niles' hand on his back. "Thank you, Niles."

"You're welcome. Now what happened at this reunion?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it. I-I can't!"

"You can and you will! Now listen to me. I'm your brother and I love you. Dad loves you and Daphne loves you. We're just trying to help you. Daphne was in there crying, unable to tell me what was going on, but I could sense that it wasn't good. I-I had to console her, which I know you would object to, but I couldn't stand to see her so upset. She said she tried to help you but you refused, so now it's my turn. So tell me. Was it bad?"

Frasier nodded. "It was horrible, Niles. The worst time of my life."


	9. Chapter 9

By the time that Frasier finished his detailed recounting of his sad, pathetic trip to his Harvard reunion, he was physically and emotionally spent. And then his eyes daringly met his brother's. He hated to think of what Niles thought of him now.

Niles ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Dear God… that's absolutely horrible! The nerve-."

"Yes, Niles I know! I had some nerve wearing that ridiculous blazer when I really should have worn-."

"No, I'm not talking about that, although a three piece suit would have been best, given the circumstances, and-." When Frasier glared at him, Niles stopped and cleared his throat. "Sorry… Just a small, albeit inappropriate attempt at humor. But Frasier-."

"It's no use, Niles. Whatever expert advice you so cleverly come up with will never-."

"Frasier, are you seriously going to let these lowlife Harvard classmates of yours run your life? I knew I should have gone with you and now I'm sorry that I didn't! They have some nerve talking about you that way, even if it was in the men's room where they figured you'd never hear them. Look, I know that you love your alma mater and believe me, I love mine. Yale was very good to me. But if I had gone to my reunion and had been treated the way you were… Dear God, it's a disgrace, that's what it is! And to think that Harvard is one of the most prestigious schools in existence! Why, if I were you, I would call up those so-called friends of yours and demand an apology!"

"Niles-."

"No, you know what would be better? Revenge, Frasier! Yes! Write a column for the Harvard Alumni newsletter, describing exactly what you overheard in the men's room! And then-."

"I can't, Niles! I'm a disgrace! I can't show my face anywhere ever again! Barry, Thomas and Lyle took care of that. I'm no one. I used to be somebody. A proud Harvard graduate with a rewarding, somewhat non-traditional career on the radio giving advice to strangers whose faces I'll never see."

"Frasier-."

"And now-."

"Frasier, I know where you're going with this and I refuse to let you do this to yourself! Take it from someone who has known you most of your life. You are a brilliant psychiatrist and although it's true that both as a child and as an adult, I would and still do, often try to make myself seem superior. After all, you have your fame, you're a loving father, you have friends all over Seattle, and your callers seem genuinely grateful for your advice. Most of all, you have Dad."

Frasier's eyebrows rose. "What are you saying?"

"Um, nothing. I was just…"

"Niles?"

"Oh, all right, Frasier! If you must know, I'm jealous!"

"Oh Lord, don't start this again, Niles. If it means that much to you, I'll give you that case of wine!"

Niles shook his head. "It's not the wine, although I'll certainly take you up on your offer."

"What then?"

"Dad."

"What?"

Niles rose from his chair and began to pace Frasier's bedroom. "I'm jealous of you and Dad, all right? I know that I'm the one who suggested that you take Dad in after his fall, but I just never thought-."

"Never thought what, Niles?"

"I want what you and Dad have. A relationship. A friendship. But Dad's getting older now, and I think we've missed our chance."

Frasier smiled and reached for his little brother's hand. "It's never too late, Niles. And that goes for Daphne as well as Dad."

Niles looked up sharply. "What?"

"Dad already knows that you love him, Niles. Perhaps it's time that you told Daphne that you love her too. Although I suspect that she already knows."

"Sh-she does? But how? Dear God Frasier, tell me that you didn't-."

"Of course I didn't, Niles! But I don't have to. I can see it. I can see it in her eyes. The way they sparkle when she talks about you."

Niles was staring at him in obvious disbelief. And then he grinned like a little boy. "Really?"

"Go to her, Niles."

"You mean it, Frasier? You really mean it?"

For the first time since he'd arrived at his Harvard Medical School reunion, Frasier smiled. He'd been a fool, keeping Niles from finding happiness. If anyone deserved to find love, it was his little brother. He rose from his place on the bed and went to his brother, surprising him as he engulfed Niles into a hug.

"You love her, Niles. You should tell her. And I promise I'll never stand in your way again. Now go."

Niles took Frasier's hands in his. "Thank you, Frasier. Thank you so much."

"I should be thanking you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't-."

"You're my brother and that's what brothers are for. You'd do the same for me."

"Frasier nodded. "You bet I would. I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Frasier."


	10. Chapter 10

When Niles was gone, Frasier reached for his handkerchief and dried his tear filled eyes. When he sat down on the bed and picked up the phone, his heart felt heavy. But he didn't hesitate as he dialed the familiar number. The receiver pressed to his ear, he could feel his heart beating rapidly as the phone rang repeatedly. And then it stopped.

"Hello?"

Frasier closed his eyes. The small voice was music to his ears. "Frederick, it's Daddy. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Dad. It's okay if I call you 'Dad', right? That's what my friends call their fathers. And Mom says-"

"It's fine, Frederick. I just wanted to call and tell you how much I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. When are you coming to see me?"

Frasier winced, remember how he'd neglected to stop by or even call while he was in Boston. But he was determined to make amends.

"Soon. Very soon." He replied, determined to make it a truthful statement. "In fact, I'm going to book a flight as soon as we finish our phone call."

"You mean it, Dad? You really mean it?"

Frasier chuckled at the idea of his son using the same words that Niles had used earlier in regards to Daphne. "Yes, Frederick. I really do."

"Good. I can't wait to tell Mom!"

"Well when you do, tell her hello for me, okay? And tell her that I'll call her to set things up."

"Okay, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Frederick. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dad."

Frasier hung up the phone and smiled. He really had been a fool. Fame and prestige meant nothing without the most important thing of all; the love of his family.

He went to the door and opened it. The apartment was dark and outside the light had turned to twilight, a full moon hanging over head. Surely the sky would be filled with stars in just a few hours. He had no idea how long he'd been in his room, but judging from the night sky, it had been hours. However, it wasn't the light or the absence of his father that made Frasier's heart warm. It was the sight of his younger brother and Daphne.

They were standing on the balcony, their arms wrapped around each other. They shared sweet kisses that warmed Frasier's heart even more. They broke apart only for a moment before kissing again.

Niles was happy and so was Daphne. Clearly they were in love. And that made Frasier happy too.

Perhaps his journey to his high school reunion in Boston had been a success after all.

THE END


End file.
